tsuburayafandomcom-20200213-history
Attack! Formation Yamato
Attack! Formation Yamato is the thirteenth episode of the series Ultraman 80. Plot Japan was under attack by a monster known as Salamandora. The UGM was quick to respond to the monster's rampage and they begin firing at him, but their weapons were ineffective to Salamandora's thick armored body. After scanning the monster, the UGM discovered that a red spot on Salamandora's throat was the monster's only weak spot, but targeting it was too dangerous due to the monster thrashing about too wildly for them to get in close. Disobeying Captain Oyama's orders to save him from using a dangerous maneuver, Yamato separated the Silver Gull, and distracted Salamandora long enough for UGM to hit the monster's throat with the Silver Gull Alpha Ship's lasers. Salamandora erupted into sparks from the attack and was defeated. Despite Salamandora's defeat, Yamato was chewed out by the other members of UGM for his recklessness against the monster. While Tajima and Harada were on patrol duty, Yamato and Oyama were confronted by Secretary Nangou, who informed Oyama that the captains of UGM's European and North American branches were dead. Believing that the cause of their deaths were due in part to an alien invasion, Nangou feared that Oyama could be next. Unknown to the members of UGM and Yamato though, the other Captains' killers were revealed to indeed be a race of aliens known as the Gorgons, who then reveal that Salamandora was sent by them to attack while they could infiltrate Earth without being detected. After retrieving a fragment of Salamandora's remains, one of the Gorgon aliens disguised itself as a member of UGM Europe known as "Mary Clark," and was prepared to kill Captain Oyama next. As the disguised Alien got close to Oyama's personal quarters, the Alien discarded its human disguise and attempted to kill Oyama. The Captain however was already prepared and shot the alien with a pistol. Before dying, the alien took on the form of "Mary Clark" again just as a group of people arrive on the scene of the commotion. Falling for the alien's disguise, the witnesses accused Oyama of being the murderer of UGM's other captains and was placed under arrest. Word quickly spread about the captain's murder and UGM's reputation was badly hurt. Despite the public's reaction to Oyama's framing, Nangou and the other members of UGM refused to believe that their captain killed a person without a good cause. At that moment, an angry mob formed outside of UGM's headquarters and the members of UGM tried to control their anger. After he had done some research on his own, Yamato noticed that four of the protesters were the same people who were on the scene of Oyama's framing. By using one of UGM's Beta Ray weapons, Yamato fired at the witnesses, which caused them to reveal themselves as the other Gorgon aliens. This revealed Oyama's innocence. The Alien Gorgons however made a hasty retreat to their hideout. Together they fused with a fragment of Salamandora, which brought the monster back to life to start another rampage. Luckily, UGM and the UN forces were quick on the scene to combat the monster. Despite backup from the UN's forces, Salamandora easily disposed of them and brushes off UGM's assault like before. However, once Oyama was free to assist UGM in fighting against the monster after Yamato exposed the Alien Gorgon's plans, he then told Yamato to carry out the same tactic that Yamato was earlier chewed out for, now affectionately called his maneuver, "Formation Yamato." Oyama then separated from the Silver Gull, and Yamato tried to distract Salamandora long enough for him to hit the monster's throat with the Silver Gull Alpha Ship's lasers. However, Salamandora remembered the attack from previously and managed to protect his weak spot by catching Captain Oyama in his claws and then hurled his jet directly at Yamato's. Just before the jets could collide, Yamato transformed into Ultraman 80 and rescued Captain Oyama, to which he then began to face off against Salamandora himself. Victory was close for Salamandora as the monster managed to withstand 80's physical attacks, as well as a direct hit from 80's Saxium Ray without flinching. 80 however continued to fight back and finally, the Ultra destroyed Salamandora by firing his Ultra Eye Spot attack directly at the monster's throat, incinerating every cell in the monster to prevent it from being used by the Gorgon aliens again. Later that day, Nangou showed his gratitude in UGM and Captain Oyama for assisting in fighting against Salamandora and then offered dinner with him. Yamato however declined the offer as Oyama had asked his crew members in advance to partake in special training to study Yamato's new maneuver, "Formatio Yamato." Cast To be added Appearances 'Characters' UGM To be added 'Ultras' *Ultraman 80 'Monsters and Aliens' *Alien Gorgon *Salamandora Trivia *''Attack! Formation Yamato'' is one of the few series that actors are present in the Japanese Ultra Series installments. *The events of this episode would be mentioned again in episode seventeen of Ultraman Mebius, Formation of Our Vows, even to where they mention (and use) Yamato's tactic of attacking Salamandora. Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman 80 Episodes